Euphoria
by kitty-moogles
Summary: Drabbles... one a day. From every Kel pairing imaginable, popular or never written before... Promises of fluff, humour and little moments of euphoria.
1. Seaver: Ink

**---------------EUPHORIA****---------------**  
**ONE: Ink**

The class of pages worked in silence, taking notes as Master Oakbridge explained banquet etiquette. The only sound in the room was his voice and the scratching of pens.

Neal made a noise of frustration and murmured, "Can someone pass me a bottle of ink?"

Seaver and Kel both reached for the bottle in front of them at the same time. As his hand brushed hers, he felt heat flaring in his cheeks and pulled his arm back. "Sorry. You take it."

Kel smiled for a brief moment and handed the bottle to her green-eyed friend.

As he returned to his work, Seaver allowed himself a little smile, and rubbed his hand absently.

----------------------------------------------------------

**Drabbles. From every single Kel pairing imaginable, including those that _aren't _imaginable and all the popular pairings, some unrequited, some not. I've never really written drabbles before, but I think it's fun. One drabble per day - that's the idea, at least. Most will be this short - but some will be longer. I hope to attract a few more fans of odd pairings... sooo... next drabble up tomorrow. I'm thinking KelNeal... or maybe Owen. That would be fun...**


	2. Neal: Punishment

**---------------EUPHORIA---------------  
TWO: Punishment**

"Neal, eat your vegetables."

She waited, but he didn't touch them. Without even looking at her, he continued to cut up his meat.

"Perhaps I should rephrase that. Neal, eat your vegetables _immediately." _

This time, he did look up, and loftily asked, "Oh? And what if I don't?"

"Then I'll do something drastic."

"Drastic, huh?"

"Yes. And fatal."

"Hmmm. 'something drastic and fatal', or vegetables? I'll die either way..."

When Kel raised her eyebrows, he shrugged, and speared a piece of carrot.

----------------------------------------------------------

Ezeko's thunderous voice could be heard across the practice courts. It was almost silent otherwise; the drills were tiring, and the pages didn't want to waste breath on chatter.

"Kel, don't whack my collarbone."

Kel smiled grimly and lashed out with her staff again.

He raised an eyebrow as a droplet of swear dribbled down the side of his face. "Perhaps I should rephrase that. Kel, don't you _dare _whack my collarbone ever again."

This time, her smile was impish. "Oh? And what if I do?"

"Then I'll do something drastic!"

"Really? Drastic?"

"Yes. And fatal."

"Well, I'm afraid that I highly doubt you'd be able to kill me, so... I think I'll hit you again." He felt it harder this time as the already bruised bone was struck again.

"Maybe you're right," he said, words punctuated by heavy breaths as the pain and the tiring drill began to get to him. "Maybe I wouldn't be able to kill you. But you _do _need punishment."

"I suppose I do," she replied mildly. She then pushed her staff forward so recklessly that the wood made contact with his knuckles. He hissed in pain and shook his hand out, holding his staff one handed.

"I think, however, I will administer your punishment later this evening."

"And I will look forward to it," she said dryly.

----------------------------------------------------------

Neal knocked sharply on her door, exactly three times. By the time she opened it, he was lounging in the doorway, sides of his mouth turned up with smug mischievousness. "I have come to hand out your punishment, Mindelan!" he announced, and strolled into her room. Scowling, she left the door open, and turned to him.

"Oh, the joy," she drawled. Neal ignored that; his eyes drifted around the room as though examining it. Abruptly he moved, and pushed Kel away from the door so she was out of view from the hallway.

He leaned over, brushing a tiny piece of fluff from her shoulder. Still considerably too close for Kel's comfort, he looked up into her dreamer's hazel eyes.

"I know what you're scared of most," he murmured.

Confusion leaked onto her face. "What, heights?"

"No." He looked down, licking his lips thoughtfully. The next word was spoken precisely, but his voice had a slight huskiness that made goosebumps tear down Kel's back. "_Romance."_

Minutes later, Neal was shoved out into the hallway by shaky arms, and the door slammed shut.

"That was rude," he commented mildly. "More punishment tomorrow, I think."

Grinning broadly, Neal stuffed his hands into his pockets and walked away.

----------------------------------------------------------

**I like writing Neal... He's a fun character. I think, maybe, he wouldn't joke around with romance like this in the books (he seems very serious about Daine, etc.), but hey, this is a fanfiction. I'm allowed to distort him. (I don't really think of this one as a drabble, but more of a shortened one shot, but I don't like short one shots much, so here it is.)  
**

**By the way, most of the drabbles will be set in Page. That is the most viable of all the books for pairings with fellow knights-in-training. I think other types of pairings (Dom, for example) will be set in Squire. Well, we'll see. Next up is a KelOwen. Oh - and thanks to Drop Your Oboe, tawni butterfly and IamMEagain for the reviews :) Drabbles are a pleasant way to work up inspiration, and getting reviews and readers is just a plus. So thank you very much, and to everyone who's put this story on alert. See you tomorrow.**


	3. Owen: Books

**---------------EUPHORIA****---------------**  
**THREE: Books  
**

Books, hundreds of them, jammed into shelves that reach up to the ceiling. Owen regularly visits the palace library, attempting to peruse the very depths of each leather-bound volume contained within its walls. Books are a fascination of his, among others; he likes the words. He trails along the shelves, fingers brushing the spine of each book until he finds one he wants. Recently he has been exploring the books on knighthood - there are many, and reading them all is becoming an ongoing project of his. Pulling out two books on tilting, and, on impulse, a book on Alanna the Lioness, King's Champion, he returns to the table where his friends are sat. They work on assignments or talk quietly amongst themselves. Owen takes a seat and pushes the book on Alanna open.

"What are you reading now?" asks Kel, voice soft.

"A book on the Lioness," he tells her, looking up from the pages. "I read a different one at Jesslaw, and it was really good!"

Kel sees his eyes shining, and remarks, "You seem very passionate about books."

Owen ducks his head, a little embarrassed. "Yeah, I really like reading. I'm not good at much else."

"Sure you are," she replies, but doesn't list anything. She pauses. _You can tell when he's passionate about something - his eyes start shining._ "You know, you have a very bright outlook on life; I admire you for that."

When Owen only smiles in reply, Kel returns to her page of maths problems, but he doesn't return to his book. He watches her sombrely, eyes sparkling.

----------------------------------------------------------

**Ack. I don't really like this one. **

**In response to reviews, I'm going to try to do one for EVERY pairing. Even a few pairings that would never, ever happen, and may be considered slightly wrong (...mmm... no comment. You'll find out tomorrow.) So, yes, that includes KelMerric, KelDom, etc. I think, however, I may miss out on a KelWyldon... I don't even want to think about that one...**

** And yes, drabbles are fun :) I like writing them a lot. And... I kind of owe an update on MB&SS, and... well, I'm a bit behind, but I'll update anyway. So, thanks for reading and reviewing, and I'll put up another tomorrow.  
**


	4. Raoul: Lumpy Curtains

**---------------EUPHORIA****---------------**  
**FOUR: Lumpy Curtains  
**

"Your fingers are blue!"

"They are?"

"We could take Jon to court. Staying out here any longer will give you frostbite!"

Kel raised her eyebrows at him. "If we were inside in the ballroom like we're meant to be, I wouldn't have blue fingers at all!"

"Tell me you aren't considering actually going inside? Don't abandon me, Squire! There's nowhere to hide inside, and if I have to endure another hour of mindless chatter from matchmaking motherly figures I'm going to scream. We've already had to bear the torture of three balls this week! When is Jon going to let up? Sometimes I think he holds balls just to spite me."

"Well, it is quite amusing watching you squirm in all your fancy tunics," she remarked, smiling warmly when he scowled at her like a spoilt child. "It's fine, I'll just stay out here and freeze."

_I don't want you to be cold._

"I'll have to show up sometime, I suppose. Thayet can be quite scary after she's been listening to Jon complain about me for a few hours. Shall we go in now, then?"

_I suppose I'll have to squirm some more._

Kel shook her head. "No, I'd rather not. I've already exhausted every topic of conversation with my friends, and if I have to dance one more time -"

"It sounds like I'm rubbing off on you!" he commented, a cheery grin plastered over his face. "But really, we should go in, if you're that cold."

"I'm not cold," she insisted. "The Yamanis -"

"- are completely insane. If they think losing fingers and toes to the cold proves you're a good warrior then they're mad. Here in Tortall we like to have knights with all five digits on all four limbs, thank you very much."

_Some of the things you believe in are ridiculous._

Kel refused. They stood in silence for a while. He saw her fingers, blotchy purple and blue. He took one of her hands, sandwiched it between his own, and rubbed briskly. Friction gave birth to warmth.

"Hey!" she protested, trying to snatch back said hand.

"Look, your fingers need to be fully functional in order to do your proper squire duties!"

_Your hand is small compared to mine._

"I'm going in, _sir," _she said, and pulled her arm away. "You can come too, if you wish."

"I think I will."

He followed her back round the balcony from the little nook they'd found. He'd been hiding in the curtains earlier. Kel had seen the lump a mile away and, in order to escape her own ball torture, had offered to find him a better hiding place. Obviously, the curtains were a no-go and all the balconies were taken. They'd poked around for a while and eventually found the 'sanctuary', as he referred to it.

"Hey, Kel! You want to hide out here again tomorrow?"

_It's an opportunity I want you to take._

She stopped in the doorway to the ballroom and groaned. "There's _another _one?"

"Unfortunately, yes."

She sighed heavily, rubbing her eyes as though weary. He waited.

"I'll bring my gloves next time."

He smiled broadly and followed her into the mass of nobles.

_I will look forward to it._

----------------------------------------------------------

**Ick. Don't like this one... I'm probably commiting a criminal offence with this pairing. They're more father-daughter than romance... but whatever. This one was more implied. It could have just been friendship, but meh. The dialogue was a little fun, but I regret the description. Scratch that; I regret the entire thing. It's all _poop._  
**

**Also, have I caught the plague? There's been a noticeable lack of reviews for the MB&SS update. I was looking forward to comments... -sniff- Well, let me assure you, even if I HAVE caught the plague, you won't be able to get it over online communication. Hopefully I will get a few reviews for this one, as controversial and flamey they may be...**

**Will try and write a better one for tomorrow.**


	5. Faleron: Reasons

**---------------EUPHORIA****---------------**  
**FIVE: Reasons**

"What's it like to be a knight? To know that, in a few days, you'll be off to fight in real battles after so long training for them?"

"It's a little sad," he admits. He is brushing his horse; he can hear her doing the same. "I'll be leaving behind a lot of friends."

"And meeting a lot of new ones."

He stops brushing for a moment, lost in thought. His gelding turns to glare - he doesn't notice. "You know, I think you're going to be the person I'll miss the most."

She must be surprised, having never really been that close to him (something he heavily regrets now, when looking back), and she pokes her head out her horse's stall in curiosity. "Really? Why?"

He puts down his brush and stands where he can see her. _Can I really answer that question in the pin prick's time I have left with you? _

_You're_ _an inspiration. You've gone through a lot to get to where you are now and you've withstood it all. You're fulfilling your dream - you (want to) have a purpose other than flitting around ballrooms in silk and face paints like other women. You're always optimistic, through thick and thin, and you show a silver lining to every situation. More than that, you don't judge people - they're all equal in your view. I could watch you for hours. You're not a **court** kind of beauty - but you do have beauty, of both looks and personality. It only takes one look to know you're special. It will be easy to miss you._

He clears his throat. "Many reasons. For one, sometimes you seem like the last person with a shred of sanity around here. I worry that Tortall is turning into a country of delinquents."

That is one of many reasons.

Faleron never told her the rest.

----------------------------------------------------------

**Gah. Not happy with this one, either. Too much detail, I think, but I couldn't get it right without it. **

**Anyway - I have about nine other pairings I can think of. But I'd really like to do more - so if anyone has suggestions, please say so in a review. I was flicking through Lady Knight looking for more pairings there, but most of the characters are so under-developed/old/completely unthinkable that I started to get a bit frustrated... -twitches-**

**I ought to do that Kel/Dom soon. I've been putting it off... saying that's a pairing I dislike would be a complete understatement. I'm sorry, I'll try and think of something. (and I'm sorry if you're a Kel/Dom fan. I loved it in my early fanfiction days, and even now I'll read the pairing if it's well-written... I just find some KD stories are completely ridiculous.)**

**Suggestions and comments are highly appreciated and anyone who reviews will be loved muchly :)**


	6. Lerant: Learning

**---------------EUPHORIA****---------------**  
**SIX: Learning  
**

When Raoul's new squire first joined Third Company, Lerant had observed the girl with anger. It had been anxiety that first spurred him to mistreat her, anxiety that she would steal away the only place where he was accepted. Eventually, it flipped to jealousy. At first glance, she seemed so much more fortunate than he was. And then, finally, he found himself tricking her and trying to show her up because he realised he could relate to her. He didn't _want _to relate to her. He wanted to hate her.

----------------------------------------------------------

"When I say spiteful things to you, why don't you say spiteful things back?"

She looked at him sharply, but her eyes were soft. "Because I know you're a good person inside."

He stared after her as she left.

He honestly didn't believe he was a good person inside.

But hearing those words made him want to be.

----------------------------------------------------------

Emotion was flipped on its head.

Lerant discovered he didn't hate her anymore.

It seemed he felt quite the opposite.

----------------------------------------------------------

**This one is dedicated for Ocean Blue for writing the longest review I've ever had. I was so happy I would've cried (it was so nice), but my brother already thinks I'm raving mad. Apparently, crying over praise isn't the done thing in his little gang of friends. He's obviously never been praised in his entire life.**

**I think I'm going all soppy. Hmm... the start of this one was a little angsty. Sorry. I've been reading ICBW again... I wrote this one about five times over. I'm not COMPLETELY satisfied, but muchly pleased with the improvement from my first draft.**

**I have some awesome ideas for the next two so you can sincerely look forward to them. The reviews have made me all lightheaded and inspired. Thank you all so much! **


	7. Dom: Spyglass

**---------------EUPHORIA****---------------**  
**SEVEN: Spyglass**

_'"Try not to steam it up looking for pretty girls," she ordered.'_

_Kel to Dom, Squire Chapter 10 _

----------------------------------------------------------**  
**

"Have you got your spyglass?"

"Right here," she replied, rummaging in her pockets. Drawing out the high-quality instrument, she was about to offer it to him, but hesitated.

"We don't have all day, Kel," he told her, hand out-stretched.

"Didn't your mother teach you manners? Ask nicely, Domitan."

"May I please borrow your spyglass, oh wondrous Lady Knight?"

She nodded approvingly and let him take it. "I'd like to think you've matured since my squire years, but I'll tell you anyway; don't steam it up looking for pretty girls."

Kel didn't like his mischievous grin, although she acted as though she hadn't seen it. Even if he wanted to look for pretty girls, she'd be surprised if he found one, and if she was honest with herself, she didn't _want_ him to find one.

As he'd taken her spyglass, she had to search with her eyes. It was peaceful. A few minutes later, she suddenly felt like someone was watching her. When she turned, she almost got hit with the spyglass as Dom pointed it right in her face.

"What are you doing?" she demanded.

He grinned wolfishly, still holding the spyglass up to his eye. "Exactly what you told me not to."

----------------------------------------------------------

**So many lovely reviewsss! -tears flood from eyes- I'm so happy. And also a bit swollen-headed from all the compliments... thank you so much, everyone. **

**But anyway - did this one make sense? I thought they were a bit out of character, and then when I read it back it didn't seem very fluffy. I think that I might be insulting everyone's intelligence by asking if they understood, but I hope it was simple enough. Basically he's saying Kel is pretty... or something. I dunno. That seemed like a typical Dom flirty thing to say. Meh. **

**So, I'm off to continue reading ICBW! Damn, it takes so long to read... and honestly I'm not a big fan of KelJoren (it's the same with KelDom - some of the stories are completely mad. Because of COURSE Joren has always had a crush on Kel) but it's a damn good story and it has a plot as well as original ideas! Rejoice! One day I'd love to make a fanfiction like that. Will have to settle for my modern stuff, Hazel Mystery and Tortall Theatre Presents (that needs an update. Badly...)**

**Reviewers will be loved eternally and readers all deserve cookies. I should go now because this author's note is as long as the actual 'drabble' although... it seemed a bit detailed for a drabble. Hmmph. Whatever. See you all tomorrow! **


	8. Qasim: Sparrows

**---------------EUPHORIA****---------------**  
**EIGHT: Sparrows**

"I thought you might be a morning person," he said softly. "Can I come in? I have a treat for your winged friends."

She opened the door fully and let him in. As he looked round her rooms, she walked to the window and thrust open the big windows. Sparrows flooded in. When he joined her at the windowsill, he drew cherries and seed from his pockets.

"I like your sparrows. They work hard, and are good companions, I've seen."

She nodded agreeably, letting one of the birds perch on her hand. "Oh, yes. They follow me everywhere."

For the few weeks that they had both been at the palace recently, they had grown into good friends, and sparred often. Conversation wasn't really needed. They stood in silence while the sparrows finished the food and hopped about the windowsill energetically.

"Thank you," Kel said finally, smiling up at the slightly taller man. "They liked their treat, I'm sure."

"I have a treat for you also, if you want it."

She looked unsure, and was about to object, but something in his eyes made her reconsider speaking. He tilted her face up with a firm finger beneath her chin.

And delivered her treat.

It took Kel a while to decide whether she liked it or not, but eventually she decided she definitely preferred it to cherries or seed.

----------------------------------------------------------

**I got a billion trillion reviews! Every single person will be glomped. I realised today (after I opened my email and was greeted with 20 emails, 14 of which were reviews for this story) that this (57) is the most reviews I've ever had for a single story. I never knew drabbles got such amazing feedback, but then, I suppose I'm attracting quite a wide audience, rather than my usual stories.**

**I'm having trouble updating in time...I've turned into a nightowl and have to divide my thirteen waking hours between six two-week-old puppies, friends and family, writing other stories and reading ICBW and Alison Croggon's books for the second time, The Gift and The Riddle. They are books too good to put down - literally. I believe Tamora Pierce herself said so, too. The books themselves focus on a girl hero (yay!) and... while they're a bit more advanced than TP's books and the romance is either bleedingly scarce or not even going to occur, I love them. A lot. So I hope you'll excuse me if updates lag a little. (My MB&SS update may be a little late, too, and last night a really odd idea for a fanfiction hit me, and I'll be developing that a little in future.)  
**

**About this drabble: Well, I thought it seemed remarkably similar to Punishment, but almost the opposite. I considered naming it Treat. But no... I thought I ought to put a kiss in somewhere, although I never write about them directly (and I honestly never know why. It must be something about these drabbles), but all the others are just savoured moments or flirting. With exception to Punishment (but I left it to your imagination what Neal chose the punishment to be...) I just thought Qasim was a nice person. And please ignore the age difference. Everyone does it with Daine and Numair, right?  
**

**Oh. Uber long author's note. Sorry. I do tend to ramble :sweatdrop:. Hope everyone liked (for once, I won't say I didn't like this one.) See you tomorrow, I hope :)**  



	9. Joren: Venomous

**---------------EUPHORIA****---------------**  
**NINE: Venomous**

Kel kneeled down on the cold floor, flinching as the stone's icyness drenched through her breeches. _What am I doing here? _she asked herself, and sat expectantly as if awaiting an answer. A sardonic voice in the back of her head finally replied, _don't ask me. You're the one who walked here._

She tried to ignore that, but couldn't help but wonder how she had managed to mock herself.

Now she shifted her legs to sit cross-legged: it seemed a little more comfortable, and she raised her hazel eyes ahead of her. The door ahead was fashioned of solemn metal into a size that even the tallest man might find imposing. Chills radiated from it. Kel, determined not to show any emotion, stared at it unwaveringly. Memories rose into her mind; of the doors opening and closing, people entering and leaving. The doors stood in front of her as she reminisced.

The reason she sat in front of the Chamber of Ordeal was, while visiting Neal in New Hope's infirmary two weeks past, she had seen a baby with a tuft of purest white blond hair and glacial blue eyes. It looked just like Joren of Stone Mountain.

_You killed him, _she informed the door, watching it listlessy. _You hammered him until, like his cold, arctic eyes of ice, he shattered. Did he not have a trace of warmth beneath his frosted, passionless skin?_

The Chamber appeared to deem it unnecessary to reply.

_He was a monster._

_You know that._

_I know that._

_You wouldn't have demolished him otherwise._

Kel stood, rubbing the back of her neck as she felt a bead of sweat drip down her skin.

_I wonder if perhaps it would have been easier to melt him?_

She began to back away from the door, almost regretting she ever came.

_No. You killed him; that was for the best._

_I suppose it's odd of me to miss his menacing insults... I don't know. _

_It seemed a little like an alliance. I don't think I'd be this strong if he had never come to the palace. Fighting with him was probably the best way for me to build skills and practice warrior arts._

_In his own venomous way, he helped me._

----------------------------------------------------------

**Argh. To me, this was the hardest pairing to write so far. It's quite daunting to have to go about and try to match up two people who obviously hated each other viciously almost as soon as they met. It is a popular pairing nonetheless, though how you can put them together without making it impossibly fake and stupid or writing reams and reams to develop their relationship to a point where they might actually end up sharing something, I don't know (and I honestly don't think I ever will). So, I apologise for the complete and utter lack of anything fluffy in this one. Because of that, I tried to write it a little better than usual; better descriptions, etc. And there was no speech! Hurrah! I'm a bit too reliant on speech in these drabbles - but then, Joren IS dead in this one, and so that sets it apart from the others. But I guess the thoughts were quite bulky. Ah well.**

** I realise I'll get the most reviews for the popular pairings (KelDom, obviously), and less for others. Somehow, I still have nine other people I can think of to pair with Kel, so that will last a while. Thanks for reading, everyone. (short author's note compared to usual, huh? I realise I always babble. So I kept it as short as I could today.)  
**_  
_


	10. Roald: Last Chance

**---------------EUPHORIA****---------------**  
**TEN: Last Chance  
**

"Our Prince Roald is growing up!"

"She's coming in a few days, apparently. This is your last chance to admit your undying love to some girl, you know!"

He sighed and put down his book. "What are you going on about now?"

"Your betrothed," Neal told him.

"We were just saying that you'd better get a move on if you want to court someone before your Yamani bride shows up."

Neal waggled his eyebrows, leaning over Roald's shoulder, and said, "We all know you have some sort of tender, passionate -"

"You need to stop reading those romance novels, Neal," Roald advised, crossing his arms. "Don't be stupid."

Cleon scooted his chair closer. "Well, Roald, it's your last chance. A few days of true love to savour before marriage - think about it."

"I don't need to think about anything," he told them, and left the library.

While walking down the halls, he briefly replayed their conversation in his head.

After reaching the wing where his room was, he found himself outside a door which was not his own. For a moment he stared at the wood.

_This is your last chance to admit your undying love to some girl, you know!_

He began to raise his fist, ready to knock, and then stopped himself.

_Don't be stupid._

"Yeah," he mumbled, shaking his head bemusedly at what he'd almost done.

And with that, he turned and walked away from Kel's door.

----------------------------------------------------------

**I'm sorry I didn't update yesterday. I had a lot of stuff to do. And then this one appears.  
**

**This one had about seven hundred rewrites. I did it over so many times I felt like tearing all my hair out and smashing my head against the computer screen until I fainted. I was in a really odd mood today and I couldn't think straight. But, I forced myself to write. And then I practically committed suicide writing the next one which I was originally planning to post today to make up for not updating yesterday (I swear I'll post two tomorrow!) **

**Roald is one of my favourite characters in the first/second books (I don't have a clue why, but there we are) so I hope this is up to scratch. I love all my reviewers soooo muccch! -glomp- You're all so coooool. I may be considering doing lots more weird pairing one shots in the future, so rejoice! Maybe (it's been suggested) I will write a story/one shot for the most popular weird pairing. **

**Anyway, see you all tomorrow! **


	11. Zahir: Feisty

**---------------EUPHORIA****---------------**  
**ELEVEN: Feisty  
**

"Hey! Lump!"

She ducked a swinging punch and lashed out with her foot, knocking Garvey over her leg and smacking Joren's head to the side simultaneously. Zahir attacked from behind. With his left arm, he crushed her arms against her body so she couldn't push him away, and with his right he tugged viciously on her hair. Grimacing, she kicked behind like a donkey and hit his groin. He doubled over, gasping, just as Joren attempted to trip her up and Garvey leapt up to punch her jaw. As she took the blow, she let Joren's foot catch with hers and pulled him down with her. Slamming his body down onto the floor under her let Kel use him as a kind of cushion, and she rose onto her feet again, panting but unhurt. When she saw Vinson flying round the corner with a wild fist swinging in front of him, she sighed and continued to fight.

----------------------------------------------------------

"That stupid Lump bloodied my nose!"

"We got her in the end, though. She wasn't so rebellious after you punched the air out of her, eh?"

Joren sneered. "She won't last long here."

Zahir was holding a handkerchief up to his split lip. Voice muffled, he said, "Still, you've got to admit, she's pretty feisty."

"Yeah," Vinson guffawed. "For a girl."

Zahir hesitated, then laughed along with them.

----------------------------------------------------------

**Sorry for not updating recently. This fic will be going on hiatus - I'm posting an extra A/N as the next chapter which will explain things. See that for more details!  
**

**But anyway, about this one: honestly, I've never read a KelZahir. It seems to me that the Bazhir value fighting quite a lot (I mean, they let a load of their sons go into the Own, even though that's quite unconventional for a Bazhir tribe) and they accepted Alanna eventually. I just thought that Zahir might be able to relate to her in the fact that they value fighting. Or something... :sweatdrop: So, yeah. That was my attempt at KZ.**

**Also, thank you all very much for all the reviews! At this rate we'll hit 100 quite soon. And that's a first for me! So I'm very happy. (I know I often say people shouldn't write just because they want reviews, but we're all review-whores at heart, right?) Hopefully the next update won't be too far away...**


	12. Author's Note: HIATUS

**HIATUS**

**This fic will be on hiatus until around the 20th. **

If you need to blame it on something, blame it on numerous things. For one, I have a lot of study to do (I know it's the holidays. But this is what you get when you don't hand your coursework in at the end of the year, kiddies! Always hand your homework in on time!), some school, some voluntary - I know what you're thinking - VOLUNTARY STUDY! Well, yeah. I study Japanese (argh! GRAMMAR. My nightmare. But hey, it's worth it. At least they don't give a gender to every single thing like in French and Spanish...), I need to locate all my scattered science notes for my science GCSE in November, and I do have a social life, you know...

Other than that, you can blame family holidays, stubborn dentists who keep messing around with my appointment times, and Naruto (why didn't anyone tell me about Naruto before? Damn, it's so good!). I think my holiday in Surrey, which so far seems to consist of only theme parks visits (oh noooooooo!) , ends on the 19th. At least, I hope it does. And those are my excuses. I'm really sorry if you were looking forward to more updates or anything. I'll try and update as soon as I get back.


	13. Hakuin: Sparring

**---------------EUPHORIA****---------------  
****TWELVE: Sparring**

"Well, well, well. Look what the fighting devices dragged in."

"Hello. I'm back at the palace for a while... I've been trying to find someone who will spar with me," she said, extending a hand in greeting. She waited patiently as he looked her up and down, presumably calculating how much she'd grown and perhaps her strength, and then he shook it firmly.

"I'll give it a go," he offered.

She smiled mischievously. "Are you sure you want to? I almost tossed you as a page... think what I must be like as a full knight!"

"A force to be reckoned with, I'm sure," he replied seriously. "But I'll take my chances."

----------------------------------------------------------

"You know, I think we're equal. Maybe we should stop."

"Perhaps," she said, blocking another punch, "but I'm kind of having fun."

"Hmmph."

Kel feinted a punch to the left but hit at the right, making him falter enough to grab him, bend, and toss him over her hip. Once he stopped wriggling too hard for her to concentrate, she pinned him down with her knees and hands, and waited for him to stop struggling.

"Ah. I suppose we're not equal after all," he remarked mildly from beneath her.

Kel grinned. "I guess not. It's not every day a Shang gets beaten, is it?"

"It doesn't count," he said coolly, as though his pride wasn't hurt at all. "I let you win!"

"Let me win?" she snorted. "Why would you let me win?"

He didn't answer straight away. Kel found his arm wriggling out her grip, but she let it go, as dismayed as she was, and tightened her grip on his other limbs. With a wary scowl, she watched as he reached up and twined a hanging lock of her hair round his finger. She thought he would yank it. Yet he didn't; he reached up and tucked it behind her ear.

"Maybe I didn't want to damage your pretty face."

----------------------------------------------------------

They began to walk back to the palace. He led the way, while she followed not far behind.

Eventually he became aware that Kel was glaring at the back of his head. He turned.

"I doubt you could even _touch _my face," she scoffed.

Hakuin just grinned.

----------------------------------------------------------

**I HAVE 100 REVIEWS! -squeeee-**

**Thank you all so much :) There are so many nice people reading and it makes me very happy :3 Soooo, anyway, I'm back! Me and my family (minus my mum, who stayed behind with the puppies) got lost on the tube, got converted to adrenalin junkies and watched Pokémon repeats all day. It was quite fun... When we got back we saw the puppies - they've grown so much and have been waddling around piddling all over the place... but they're so cute, so who _cares _if you get urinated on?  
**

**Allie suggested I try one writing of the Shang warriors. And I always thought Hakuin's sense of humour was pretty wicked, although I haven't got a clue how old he is. And I know they were a bit OOC. I couldn't think of anything else. But I really wanted to write Hakuin because I never thought of that one! It had a few rewrites but this is the posted version, which I am 99 percent happy with.**

**Argh. I had a few troubles with the document manager today so it's a bit late, but anyway... Quite a few people have asked what ICBW is. Normally I'd answer by review reply, but I'll answer it now once and for all! **

**ICBW: **stands for _It Could Be Worse. _A KelJoren fanfiction on this site written by Sulia Serafine. It's not one of those plotless stories - it's a heavily constructed futuristic world with four seasons that all document a large plot and a couple of romances. It's one of my favourite stories and I recommend you read it whether you like KJ or not. The creativity and imagination involved in it is absolutely amazing (although it takes absolutely ages to read as it's so long). It's influenced me a lot and I'm thinking of writing a futuristic TP fanfic.

**So, yes. That's my really really really long author's note. Hope you liked this one, and thank you all for reading (and reviewing!)... I actually put off talking to my friends (not that you aren't my friends!) to read all your reviews. And I'll probably reply to a load of reviews this time, just because I have nothing else to do. I will look forward to your feedback muchly :)  
**


	14. Cleon: Perky

**---------------EUPHORIA****---------------  
****THIRTEEN: Perky  
**

Over the past few weeks, many of Cleon's friends have become extremely... perky. Yes, it's that time of year again; Midwinter. Almost every page and squire at the palace is drooling over one woman or another, fantasizing about jumping over the Beltane fires with her as though she might miraculously take interest in a young knight-in-training and propose they leap over the flames together like a real married couple.

Neal and the others have all taken selection of the finest women currently at court. This year the most popular is the gentle Wildmage, Daine Sarrasri (even though everyone who takes a fancy to her subconsciously acknowledges the fact that she will be jumping the fire with Numair Salmalín), but other popular choices include the ladies they have served during the Midwinter banquets, as they hope that somehow she will remember the person who set down their soup or topped up their wine.

And every year, the pages and squires tend to have a new "woman of their dreams", or occasionally they may have several. Yet Cleon goes against all these unwritten rules on Midwinter lust. Not only does he stick to one young lady, and has done since he was a page, but he has never involved himself in the mournful poetry and soppy letters the other boys take it upon themselves to write and personally thinks the entire lust-filled charade is ridiculous.

As he strolls through a crowd in the banquet hall, his eyes catch on a fellow squire, of hazel eyes and chestnut hair and a certain strength and personality that has persistently amazed him for as long as he can remember.

No, Cleon of Kennan will not be joining the lust-sick boys worshipping the feet of the court beauties. Not this year, and most probably not the next.

----------------------------------------------------------

**And that was me revealing the serious side of Cleon, hidden beneath several inches of grey matter that is saturated with flowery names. This one randomly popped into my head, and required very little editing. I think I got a bit wordy. But I didn't want to write some soppy story about a passionate kiss with speech like, "oh, sunset of my dreams!" "Oh, Cleon, you manly beast!" and... um... -bursts out laughing- Heh. Sorry. Feeling kind of immature today... but anyway, I wasn't sure what to call this one, and ended up calling it Perky, which made me laugh. But I suppose it's a nice contrast to the seriousness of the piece... or something. :D**

**I don't really like KelCleon. So when faced with the prospect of writing one I almost died, but I'm quite happy with this. And once again, I have the most wonderful reviewers. I feel guilty as this was several hours late. (My cousin is staying and he is a complete World of Warcraft addict, along with my two brothers. Sooo, my computer access is very limited. But that's just an excuse...) But anyway, thank you very much for all the feedback. I think I have about five people left to write, although there may be more as I feel so tired I've probably forgotten how to count. Thank you all again, and see you tomorrow!  
**


	15. Esmond: Flies to Honey

**---------------EUPHORIA****---------------  
****FOURTEEN: Flies to Honey**

Esmond of Nicoline was not the funniest or most handsome of their group of friends. He was not one of the popular boys who attracted people like flies to honey, or even someone who attracted people because his fief was important. Esmond of Nicoline was a quiet, shy boy, always concealed at the back of the group as Kel, Neal, and the others romped the palace. And sometimes he wondered if they appreciated him as a friend, because, by nature, Esmond was a person who did not naturally blend with others very well, and thus did not offer the most enjoyable friendship.

When the others boys talked loudly about women at court or similar 'manly' topics that Esmond had never really had any interest in, he would find himself sitting meekly and listening for lack of anything else to do. There was no way he could ever integrate into such a conversation. And, at times like that, he would briefly wonder if, honestly, they even saw him as a friend. He was the odd one out. There was no one like him in this group of friends, no one who would similarly push themselves out of such conversations. After thoughts like that, he would sit, feeling alone, and hope that his friends would change the topic soon.

And then, one day, he realised.

He was not the only one who did not involve themselves in the other boys' conversations.

Kel was sat across from him, looking as bored as he felt. And, as if she felt his gaze on her, she looked up from the table and met his eyes.

She smiled at him and mimed yawning.

A whirlwind of thoughts roared through his head.

And then he smiled back.

----------------------------------------------------------

**That felt really cheesy to write. But I think I like it. I can't remember much about Esmond, but I thought, well, he doesn't get mentioned in the books very much so he's probably quite quiet. And then I built on that.  
**

**Anyway, my cousin is gone so my updates should be returning to their normal times tomorrow. Thanks for the reviews, everyone. Tomorrow I'm going to go over the characters again, and see if I can't find any more people to do. Merric is long overdue so maybe I'll do him tomorrow. So, anyway, thanks for reading! **


	16. Merric: Flaming Hair

**---------------EUPHORIA****---------------**  
**FIFTEEN: Flaming Hair  
**

Occasionally, as he lay awake due to bouts of insomnia and nightmares of war, he would watch her sleep beside him and think about things, mainly ending up wondering what she saw in him. A shocking revelation came to him one night, and it shook him hard enough for him to miss even more sleep than usual. He lay awake, staring at her peaceful, dreaming face, with his thoughts raging.

The next day, he couldn't focus no matter what was waved in his face, be it her hand or a Scanran's crude sword. And that day, one of the men who he was responsible for, and had developed a great friendship with, was killed in battle.

He returned to New Hope, trailing in numbly with his helmet hanging limply in his hand and the corpse of his friend, swaddled in cloth, strung behind him on the back of his saddle. Even if it burdened his horse, he could not bear to leave behind the body with the Scanran dead. He arranged for a burial and lurched up the stairs of the HQ and in through a door.

She got up from her chair, saw the unshed tears in his eyes, and held him close. Unable to contain it any longer, he voiced his revelation of the night before and worriedly asked if it was true.

She almost laughed. "Of course not," she said, digging her fingers into his thick red hair. "You don't look like Cleon at all. You couldn't be more different."

Slightly reassured, he slept much better that night with Kel by his side.

----------------------------------------------------------

**Brr. Chills all of a sudden.**

**I imagine everyone's glaring at me. That was quite possibly the lamest and cheesiest thing I have ever written. I had complete mind block today and I couldn't think of anything decent. I thought, "I'm writing one about Merric!" and then the only thoughts that came to me all day were "Red hair! Red hair! Red hair!"... And I kind of felt like writing angst, thus the death and stuff, but then angst just DOESN'T MIX WITH CHEESE! I've been sprinkling all my drabbles with cheese recently. No wonder I've been getting less reviews recently! It's ok. Let's hope I get over this cheesy stage soon...  
**

**My computer hog cousin is RETURNING tomorrow. Nooooooooo!  
**

**So. Long author's note again. I'm sorrrryyyyy... But I had some really nice reviews today/yesterday. So thanks everyone! I feel bad about this awful Merric drabble (I know there were people looking forward to it) so perhaps I'll try and think of something decent for a one-shot KelMerric. Anyways, see you all tomorrow!**_  
_


	17. Baird: Icy

**---------------EUPHORIA****---------------**  
**SIXTEEN: Icy  
**

Was it the magic that made his hands so cold?

It was a brief thought, slipping in just before the unpleasant grinding in her nose began, and Kel forgot it almost instantly.

When his icy hands withdrew, she opened her eyes and risked twitching her nose.

"It might be a bit tender," he told her, watching. "It should be fine, just don't break it again."

"I'll try," she promised, "but it's kind of hard with all these Scanrans in my face."

He reached forward with a ball of cotton wool. "Close your eyes - this might sting a little."

She let him dab at the wound by her eyebrow and the long, shallow cut across her cheek, trying not to wince. The stinging faded eventually and she heard him shuffling around. Slowly she opened one eye, and then the other.

He was looking at her.

"What is it? Have I got a black eye, too?" she asked.

Baird focused his attention on the blood he was washing from his hands, and shook his head. "No, not at all. I was just thinking you look a lot like your mother."

"Really?"

He nodded.

The silence stretched out.

"So, am I done, then?"

"Yes, all healed up. Back to the battlefield tomorrow, is it? Tell Neal I said hello."

She bowed. "Of course."

"Go on, then. Make sure you get something to eat and plenty of sleep," he ordered, ushering her to the door. He paused, smiled, and said, "Take care."

"And you, Your Grace."

Baird stood in the doorway and waved her off down the corridor.

----------------------------------------------------------

**Arrgghh! I'm so sorry I haven't updated for the past... uhm, two days? Our internet started playing up (much to my cousin's devastation - "Oh no! What am I supposed to do all day if I can't go on WORLD OF WARCRAFT?") and we only got it back a few hours ago. So, to compensate, I'm going to post two that I wrote while our internet was down, although I'm not really sure about the next one.**

**Anyway, about this one: I've cut this one down over and over again. Originally there was a load of garble at the start, explaining how Kel got to the infirmary which I cut out. I was thinking of re-writing this, but I really liked the first line of this drabble and I didn't know if it would fit in otherwise. It might seem a bit strange... but I read a story where Baird and Ilane fell in love or something. And I'd like to think that Baird _liked _dancing with Ilane (he mentioned dancing with her to Kel in the books), maybe had a bit of a crush on her ;)... and thought Ilane was beautiful. And thus, by saying Kel looked like her mother, he was implying... well, you get the idea.**

**Onto the next one!  
**


	18. Jon: Not A Bad Thing

**---------------EUPHORIA****---------------**  
**SEVENTEEN: Not a bad thing**_  
_

_Lady Knight Keladry of Mindelan, His Royal Majesty King Jonathon requests your presence in the Royal Library as soon as possible._

As he beckoned to a chair, she awkwardly bowed and walked over to sit down. His chair faced hers. She had a funny feeling he was going to say something very serious.

"Come now, don't look so grim. You haven't even heard what I've got to say," he said, white teeth flashing in a charming grin.

_You think I'm really going to smile and laugh as if you're hilarious? Two words: Probationary Year. I will follow your orders because I made an oath when I became a knight, but that does not mean I have to like following them or smile and listen attentively and laugh at all your jokes._

"I'm sorry to get you up so late - I was asleep myself, but I received some news and I believe it is best to take action immediately."

_Ok, so you didn't charge me for treason when I went against orders and went after the refugees. You were fair, and listened to my story, and decided I was not guilty. And I respect you for that. But you're still not my favourite person in the world. Far from it..._

"There is trouble in Scanra, following the recent war. And we need someone to go out there with a team and... complete a mission."

She stiffened. "Uhm, that sounds... serious."

_Gods, can't I go back to bed?_

He laughed at her reaction, and she unwillingly found that her dislike for the man wavered. "You sound tired. Don't worry, I won't keep you much longer. I only called you here alone because I thought you'd be the best person for the job, having been into Scanra before. I want to decide a leader before we call a big meeting. And naturally, you have proved an excellent commander..."

_Yeah? Is that why you stuck me at that refugee camp? Sure, I liked it eventually, but I had things on my mind. Like Blayce. That refugee camp was a prison!_

"I mean, you don't have to accept if you don't want to. Don't think I'm pressuring you! I just think that you would be the person with the best chance of completing the task."

She stared at him for a moment, completely unaware how hard and empty her eyes were.

_Ack, I'm so tired. Can't I decide in the morning? Why is he keeping me from my lovely, warm bed...?_

He cocked his head like an inquisitive puppy and said, "This might seem a little random, but I never realised quite how much you're like Alanna. Quite serious and focused."

She must have looked very sober because suddenly he reached out, took her hand and squeezed it reassuringly. "Don't worry, it's not a _bad _thing...!"

Despite herself, Kel glanced at her hand and found that she didn't quite mind being kept from bed as much as she had a few moments earlier.

----------------------------------------------------------

**Meh.**

**So, anyway, I'm really not sure what I'll do next. Someone suggested Tobe (Um. That would be... uh...) and I'd like to do Wolset aandd... um... o.O**

**Anyway, an MB&SS update should be arriving soon. I really, REALLY want to update Tortall Theatre Presents, plus I have two ideas for new stories I may be exploring. Thank you to _everyone _who reads my stories and gives me reviews. The response for this story has completely amazed me, and now I'm getting kind of emotional so I'm going to go now... See you tomorrow (hopefully)!**


	19. Emmet: Gaze

**---------------EUPHORIA****---------------**  
**EIGHTEEN: Gaze  
**

He was taller than her. Tall, with long, well-built limbs and roughly shorn dark oak hair, and a mouth that refused to stop smiling. She would have been lying if she said she knew him well. She didn't. She wanted to, but she didn't, and she probably never would. He had his world, she had hers. And they rarely crossed. He was in Aiden's squad, after all, and she didn't talk to or work with them very often. Instead, whenever Third Company was around, she exchanged friendly banter (sometimes bordering on flirting) with Domitan of Masbolle, like he was the one she wanted. The thought was laughable. Of course she'd liked the sergeant in question before, because who honestly hadn't? Domitan of Masbolle was handsome and mind-blowingly charismatic, blue eyes always lit, tongue always rolling off some amusing escapade of his, and the corners of his mouth turned up in a way that could probably send most court ladies into a coma. But even if she had liked him, and pretended to herself that she still did, Dom wasn't someone that attracted her attention anymore. He had been replaced. Now Dom served only one purpose: he was her distraction. Not in _that _way, of course. Dom was even more unattainable than the man her eyes had been turning to recently. But Dom still had a way of snaring people in, holding their attention. That was the best thing about him.

After all, if anyone noticed her eyes straying to a certain Emmet of Fenrigh, and fixing on him, and never dragging themselves away, she'd never hear the end of it.

----------------------------------------------------------

**I haven't updated in forever. (Like, a year :O) Have been busy with other stuff, so my deepest apologies ;) But there aren't many more pairings left to do! (It has proved impossible for me to write KelxWyldon, it's just completely _wrong_.) Anyway I noticed the other day that in **AlexiaM87**'s new fanfiction "The Undeveloped Story" Emmet likes Kel, and I thought, "I should write it the other way round." (If you're reading this Alexia, I hope you don't mind me taking the pairing... although chances are the end pairing in her story will be KelDom.) In her story Emmet is in Dom's squad, although it's mentioned he used to be in Aiden's squad, I don't know whether she changed him in order to make his feelings for Kel more plausible so I left him in Aiden's. **

** I hope you liked this one, thank you so much for all the reviews for previous chapters!! I may update soon (it won't be another year, I swear) so please review and suggest to me anyone who could be paired with Kel that I haven't yet done, I have a list of Wolset (he's getting a fairly big part in my other ff Plague atm), Iden, Warric, Garvey and Vinson. (It just occured to me that I could do Flyndan, but I think he didn't like Kel much...) Anyhoo thanks for reading!! See you next time ;)  
**


End file.
